


always forever

by spiritmar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death But Not Really, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Old photos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), dream can't handle change, dream doesn't age, george loves the stars, lovers gone wrong, this is some back to the future type shit, yes i changed dream's birthday bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritmar/pseuds/spiritmar
Summary: ❝i have learned your heart, and memorized the tune.❞a boy after a near fatal incident stops aging and is forced to change his identity every decade.ordream will forever stay twenty-one and on his fourth identity meets a boy named george who he does not wish to let go.--inspired by the age of adaline and "always forever" by cults
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	always forever

**Author's Note:**

> new work! i'm excited for this one :)

they say your birth can effect your whole life.

obviously right? it affects when you will be celebrated. how old you turn. and a lot more. the day you are born on could also effect your 'luck' and how people will assume your future life events.

dream was born on january 13, 1905. also known as the first friday the thirteenth for the year. 

the meaning of this date is considered to be a day of bad-luck and superstition across the world. and let's just say being born on the day? you already start off being unlucky. poor six and a half pound dream was even born with his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck leaving him not to have a true breath until thirteen minutes after he was born. not to mention his mother sadly passing in child birth and leaving him with no one after his dad left.

most would think of dream as a lost cause of simply being unlucky. but young dream pursed on. no matter how many scratches or bones he broke he still smiled and waved it off. he had to push through, no one was there to help him so he had to help himself. you would always find the boy with a new bandage or cut on him as he showed it off with a smile explaining it and showing past scars. he lived his childhood with naivety and bounded off to new adventures to tell stories of.

dream was twenty-one now. 

he sat in his dark green car drumming his fingers against the wheel as he hummed. it was around eleven forty-seven on the thursday evening in august of 1926 and the weather was quite... weird. august's in orlando was usually met with the overbearing heat which left many residents within their own homes or at the beach. though, dream was driving on the night before friday the thirteenth in august where they say anything was possible. and they were right.

a sudden cold front hit orlando two days before leaving many of the residents in shock at the freezing temperatures. what was even worse was the snow, which shocked damn near everyone as they watched it falling from the sky. most people from florida who had no experience driving in the snow opted to stay home not feeling the fact of risking their lives. a storm was also raging on leaving thunderous claps and clouds that blocked the sun. it was the worst combination for driving. but dream had decided that picking up his new golden retriever baby was far more important. he had been waiting weeks to finally be able to pick up the fluff ball and he wanted him now. his eyes trailed off the road and to the black collar that rested on the seat next to him where he picked up and examined it.

_sirius._

a small smile graced his face as he trailed to the endless nights he thought of naming the poor thing much like he was naming his actual child. it had a greek and latin origin meaning “burning,” sirius was also the name of the brightest star in the sky, nicknamed “the dog star.” a hum left his lips as his eyes looked up before his eyes widened as he threw the collar to the side and gripped the wheel trying to turn it before he hit the bridge rail. 

it was too late.

dream could only brace himself as the car slammed into a weak metal rail sending the car flying through it and into the lake. the immersion in the frigid water caused dream's body to go into an anoxic reflex, instantly stopping his breathing and slowing his heartbeat. within two minutes, dream's core temperature had dropped to 87 degrees and his heart had stopped beating. but that was when the clock hit midnight and something even more unusual happened as the thursday rolled into friday the thirteenth. at midnight a bolt of lightning struck the vehicle discharging half a billion volts of electricity and producing 60,000 amperes of current. its effect was threefold. first, the charge defibrillated dream's heart. second, he was jolted out of his anoxic state causing him to draw his first breath in two minutes. third, based on von lehman's principle of electron compression in deoxyribonucleic acid, which will be discovered in the year two thousand thirty-five, dream would henceforth be immune to the ravages of time and he would never age another day.

* * *

_london 1969_

"you have got to be kidding me!" the blonde boy groaned kicking his forrest green convertible watching as smoke came out of the engine. his lips pursed as ran a hand down his face and grabbed his stuff shoving it into a bag. the chime of a bike bell snapped him out of trance. he slightly turned his head and watched as a brown haired boy dropped his bike rushing over to the blonde a smile etched on his face.

"hey! need help?" the boy questioned still smiling before finally looking at the blonde's face his eyes widening and his mouth opening slightly.

the boy was beautiful. his fluffy blonde hair was slightly curled and looked like soft clouds making you want to run your hands through it all day. his sun-kissed skin was tan with little imperfections but still somehow looked smooth and porcelain. freckles covered his face and most of his body (the boy would assume from the slightly open shirt dream was wearing) leaving them to scatter like the stars in the sky. and his eyes. god his eyes were a gorgeous green that shined in the london sun reflecting like a jewel against the grass. his eyelashes were darker than his hair framing his eyes perfectly and when blinking would rest on his rosy cheeks. his smile instantly lit up the brunettes day as it spread across his face leaving his eyes to form tiny crescents and the edges to crinkle at the sides all more endearing. 

"i'm trying to either start the car or at least move it out of the road." dream said motioning to the still smoking car. the brunette still stood there dumbfounded as he took in the blonde's smooth airy voice.

realizing he was staring for too long his eyes snapped to the car nodding, "let me take a look at your engine." the boy stated moving towards the smoke. the blonde nodded and watched the brunette work leaning against the car in the comfortable silence. 

after a few minutes the boy explained how the car had a cracked cylinder head. dream watched as his hands worked quickly doing a small repair with what he had. he continued by telling the blonde he would have to go to a repair man for a better fix but this would help him get out of the back road.

dream smiled widely, "thank you...." he trailed off.

"george." the brunette— no _george_ said, "and yours?"

"clay." the blonde stated, "but my friends call me dream." 

george nodded closing the hood, "well, there you go clay!" he exclaimed moving from the car.

"dream." the boy corrected a smile on his face, "i consider you a friend for not leaving me stranded on this backroad." he chuckled.

a large smile spread across george's face as he rubbed the back of his neck, "let's see if i didn't fuck your car up _dream_." george joked.

dream chuckled again before slipping into the car and starting the engine, which took a couple of tries, and looked towards george laughing. george smiled at the blonde again eyes raking over his face one more time before he turned to his bike and picked it up. 

"what are you doing?" dream questioned arms on the side of his car head tilting leaving his blonde hair to flop to the side. george could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the motion before his eyes glanced to his bike.

"i'm getting my bike to go home?" the boy answered more like a question. dream laughed before he hopped out of the car again without opening the door and grabbed george's bike.

his finger flicked the bell before he looked up at george's chocolate eyes, "if you aren't doing anything how about we go for a drive plus i don't want to break down in the middle of the road again." dream suggested a hopeful look on his face. 

george didn't know he could let out a bigger smile but he did. he nodded before reaching for dream's hand to pull it off the bell, "first let's bring it to the shop."

dream rolled his eyes smirking before he turned around walking towards the car. george shook his head chuckling before lifting his bike into the back of dream's car. making sure it would't fly out he moved to the passenger seat settling himself and looking towards dream. the blonde was already looking at him a small smile on his face causing george to turn away and blush.

"by the time we leave the car might die again." george stated trying to hide his blush. dream noted the tips of ears turned red and chuckled before turning towards the road and starting the car.

the two boys sat in the car slipping into conversation easily as if they had know each other for years. dream loved george's small facial expressions or the way he would raise his eyebrow when he was annoyed. george adored the way dream would hum small tunes and how his eyes shined happily at the smallest things like a ladybug on his hand. 

the two were lovestruck already.

* * *

"and that one is cassiopeia." george whispered pointing at a mix of stars above them. 

the two laid on a brown knitted blanket dream had in his trunk. the clearing was vast with tall grass and flowers filling it. the green car was parked in the distance and george had dragged dream to the middle to stargaze. they laid side by side as dream listened to george explaining all the stars closely. 

"it's pretty." dream murmured eyes shining widely as he stared above them. the sky was ever so clear leaving so much room for the stars to shine brightly. the moonlight shone on the pair giving them a moonlight hue to barely see each others faces. their hands joined together as george would sometimes rub circles onto dream's hand as he used his other hand to point our different stars to dream. 

"cassiopeia, while a queen, had a very tragic end though." george tutted shaking his head, "she boasted about how she was more beautiful than the sea nymphs called the nereids. her boast angered poseidon, god of the sea, who sent a sea monster, cetus, to ravage her kingdom. her constellation has three stars, brightest being alpha cassiopeia, and it's 10,000 lightyears away." the brunette rambled pointing at the constellation widely as he explained the story. 

dream smiled turning his head to look at george, "you really love the stars huh?"

"there is just so much about them, they all have stories." george whispered his eyes scanning over the sky. his eyes shone with admiration as he trailed over each light.

"wait whats that one?" dream questioned. george looked to the side to see where dream was pointing to before figuring out the name.

"that's sirius a." george stated but turned to the side after hearing dream's breath hitch.

"sirius..." he trailed off staring at the star more a mix of fondness as well as sadness, "it has to be my favorite star, it's beautiful." dream whispered entranced.

george chuckled still staring at dream before he spoke, "yeah, it is beautiful." he murmured as he stared at how bright dream's eyes shined as he stared at the star. 

dream raised an eyebrow as he looked to the side watching george stare lovingly at him he snorted and pushed his side lightly. george laughed as he watched dream's face flush with embarrassment as he sat up quickly. 

"c'mon dream!" the brunette cooed as he sat up, "you're the prettiest star out there." george giggled as he leaned against dream's shoulder. his fingers gripped a white daisy by the stem plucking it before placing it in dream's hair still smiling.

dream rolled his eyes but smiled at the flower before he moved to lay in george's lap being wary so the flower wouldn't get crushed. george's smile got wider as the boy settled in his lap. his fingers then moved to brush through the blonde hair curling it within his fingers.

the two sat in comfortable silence as dream hummed a tune staring at the trees before them watching as the branches moved and rustled. george continued to play with dream's hair listening to the humming with great interest. the moon could only watch as the two enjoyed each other's company finding warmth within the other. their bodies relaxed as they felt like the only people in the whole world.

dream moved his head slightly to look up at george and gave him one of the most heart-stopping smiles he had ever seen. his red lips curled nicely up as his cheeks formed crescents over his eyes and freckles shining in the moon. his button down shirt was slightly open leaving george to stare at his chest, which was littered in freckles resembling the constellations in the sky above them. all the brunette wanted to do for the rest of his life was trace over the spots connecting them like he would staring at the stars. 

“i want to be by your side for as long as the universe will let me.” george whispered breaking the silence as he clutched dream's face running the pad of his thumb against his cheek.

"always forever." dream murmured leaning into george's hand as he smiled wider.

**Author's Note:**

> cassiopeia - a constellation in the northern sky, named after the vain queen cassiopeia in greek mythology, who boasted about her unrivaled beauty.
> 
> i've made the bare skeleton on how this story will go and it will be around 5 chapters!! now, it is all about writing the plot points and getting ready to sit down for a couple of days and write. i also do recommend listening to the song always forever by cults, truly one of my favorites! 
> 
> have a good day and thanks for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated if you liked the work :D


End file.
